Wer bin ich?
by Mystik Morgaine
Summary: ich musste diesen kurzen FF einfach schreiben nach dem Zack fort war.. Zack auf einer Farm? das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, hier?


Wer bin ich? Weite Wiesen voll von Pferden und Rindern, Kinder die lachen, kleine Kätzchen die an meinem Bein herum laufen, ein Hund der die Ranch bewacht. Ja das klinkt gut, sehr gut sogar. Aber desto länger ich hier bin desto mehr fühle ich das ich nicht hierher gehöre. Wieso kann ich mich an mein Leben nicht mehr erinnern? Es mag sein das ich die ganze Zeit hier lebte. Aber wieso fühle ich mich den nicht zu Hause? Wieso fühle ich das ich nicht hierher gehöre, das ich nie hier war? Ja mein Name ist Adam doch der Name klingt mir auch Fremd. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern man musste mir meinen Namen sagen damit ich ihn wusste. Nichts von dem hier kommt mir bekannt vor. Alles nur Fremd. Wieso beklage ich mich überhaupt? Ich hab's doch gut: Eine gute Arbeit die Spaß macht und die mit meinen Kräften schnell erledigt ist noch dazu kocht Mary die besten Sachen. Aber wieso hab ich diese Kräfte. Ich laufe schneller wie die anderen Männer hier auf der Farm, insgesamt bewege ich mich schneller wie sie und dann bekomme ich ab und zu diese Krämpfe. Man sagt mir das kommt durch den Unfall den ich hatte. Aber so seltsam wie es klingen mag die Krämpfe kommen mir nicht Fremd vor, es kommt mir so vor als ich sie schon immer hatte und nicht erst seit dem Unfall. Ich bin nicht wie die anderen hier. Sie geben sich mit diesem Leben zufrieden und sie sind schwächer wie ich. Aber ich fühle das ich zu mehr bestimmt bin. Meine Kräfte müssen doch für was gut sein, nicht nur um mit den Kindern zu spielen, sie haben zwar spaß wenn ich sie gleich alle auf meinen Rücken klettern lasse. Aber auch das Spielen mit den Kindern kommt mir Fremd vor, ich kenne das überhaupt nicht, hab ich jemals als Kind gespielt? Man sagt mir das ich es tat und das meine Eltern starben als ich ein Kind war und das ich die deshalb nicht kenne und das mich die Leute von dieser Ranch aufgenommen haben und mich wie ihren Sohn behandelt habe. Aber ich erinnere mich nicht an die Wärme einer Mutter oder sie strenge eines Vaters. An solche Kleinigkeiten kann ich mich einfach nicht mehr erinnern. Als obs sie nie existierten und irgendwas sagt mir das es auch so war. Ich erfuhr nie was von elterliche liebe oder Fürsorge. Irgendwas sagt mir das es so ist wie in meinen Träumen. Ich ein kleiner Junge, gefangen in einem großen Labor, ich ein Genexperiment mit Superkräften, ich der große Bruder der sich um seinen kleinen Geschwister kümmert und mit ihnen eine Flucht aus dem Labor plante. Einige schaffen es zu fliehen andere jedoch werden wieder gefasst und zurück ins Labor gebracht. Zehn Jahre nach dieser Flucht begebe ich, der große Bruder mich auf die Suche nach meinen restlichen Geschwistern und finde sie um sie zu beschützen. Wir sind immer auf der Flucht um nicht wieder ins Labor zu müssen und eines Tages planen wir die Zerstörung des Labors. Doch meine Geschwister kommen dabei um. Doch um eine Schwester von mir zu retten gab ich mein Leben für sie auf, ich gab ihr mein Herz und ja diese Schwester hat in meinen Träumen das Aussehen der Frau der ich im Krankenhaus begegnete. Lange, schwarze Haare, schön, sportlich und in schwarz gekleidet, wie ein schwarzer Engel. Es klingt wirklich seltsam aber in meinen Träumen fühle ich mich mehr zu Hause wie in meinem Zu Hause. Mich mit Soldaten rumzuprügeln, meine Geschwister zu helfen, mit einer Kawasaki Ninja die Straßen unsicher zu machen all das kommt mir bekannter vor wie Fohlen auf die Feld zu bringen, Koppeln auszubessern oder Ställe auszumisten. Das letzte Fohlen was ich ur Welt brachte war ein Stutfohlen, ein Rappe, ich nannte es Max, weil der Name mir so bekannt vor kam. Max, ist dies mein wahrer Name oder der Name meiner Schwester? Der Name meines schwarzen Engels? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich will es verdammt noch mal wissen. Man sagt mir ich soll für die Zukunft planen. Aber wie verdammt noch mal soll ich mir meine Zukunft aufbauen, wenn ich nicht einmal eine Vergangenheit habe. Es gibt keine Zukunft ohne Vergangenheit. Ich muss wissen ob dieses Leben wirklich mein Leben ist. Bin das wirklich ich. In den engen Jeans die an einer Levis Werbung erinnern und in dem dicken Hemd? Wer sagt das ich so bin? Vielleicht bin ich ja anders. Vielleicht bin ich ja auch ein schwarzer Engel, der Anführer der schwarzen Engel. Ich muss mich endlich wieder erinnern. Wieso tue ich es nicht? Ich will mein Leben wieder zurück haben. Ich will wieder so leben wie ich es vor diesen angeblichen Unfall tat. Ich will ein leben wo ich mich nicht fragen muss ob ich wirklich ich bin. So wenig weiß ich über mich. Wer bin ich? Diese frage stell ich mir jeden Tag. Aber eins weiß ich dabei. Ich bin nicht der liebe, brave Adam!!! 


End file.
